Human emotions when you're not exactly human
by JDLawrence
Summary: Revange, Jealousy, Love, and an old friend who isn't what he used to be (repost, from a couple of months ago)
1. Chapter I

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they belong to Fox, Mitch belong to me, so please ask me if you wich to use him  
  
Human emotions when you're not exactly human   
  
She walked through the door of the richly decorated condo. She heard his voice coming from his computer room, where he usually worked. He's prabably doing that Eyes-Only stuff again, like it changes anything she told herself. Logan was one of those who just can't take the world as it is, they have to change it, model it the way they think is "the right way".   
Before she reached the room from which the voice was coming from, another voice answered to Logan, a feminin voice. She stoped, startled.   
She didn't understand why it effected her so much, but realising that he actually spoke to other women made her feel betrayed, somehow. She knew what that feeling was, jealousy, she had felt that feeling Ô so many times, as a teenager, watching her friends being all normal and never looking over their shoulder.  
She entered the room  
- Hey kids, am I interrupting?  
- Oh, hey Max, Logan said, surprised, I didn't page you, is there any problem?  
- No, I was in the neighborhood, thought I'd stop by, so here I am, what's up?   
  
She wanted to know who the Woman was, and what she was doing on her territory, no, it is not my territory, of course Logan has the right to have friends...or maybe their dating...nah he would've told me . For some reason, she didn't like the idea of him dating that woman.  
- Well, Max, I'd like you to meet Tiffany, Tiff, this is Max  
- Hi! Said Max, trying to sound nice, how's it going?  
- Nice to meet you Max  
  
Tiffany was beautiful. She was tall, thin, she had bright green eyes and natural orange hair, which was pretty rare these days. She was wearing a knee-length light blue dress, that made her look younger. She was maybe 24 or 26. Max couldn't help noticing that Tiffany looked at Logan in a very "caring" way.  
Logan turned back to his screen, looking busy. The room fell silent, except for the sound of Logan's keyboard. The silence wasn't pleasent, and Max felt she was the cause of it: she arrived in a bad time, as it seamed. But what does she care anyway, she just wanted to find out who exactly Tiffany was:  
- So... have you two known each other for a long time? She asked to Tiffany, who looked quite shy  
- Yeah, about 5 or 6 years... is that right Logan?  
- Yes, I think taht would be it  
  
The room fell silent again. It was too obvious she was disturbing them, and she felt kinda sad that Logan didn't want her to stay. But she invited herself, he didn't page her or anything. It made her upset that he hid things from her, when he knew pretty much everything about her, well, not everything, she reminded herself.  
- Well, gotta blaze, see ya later Logan, it was nice meeting you Tiffany  
- Good bye Max, I'll page you  
- Bye Max  
  
Back in her appartment, Max was talking with Kendra:  
- What's with you? You've been grumpy ever since you came back from Logan's!  
- There's nothing, really  
  
I wish there was nothing. How come this bothers me so much? I mean, it's not like I own him or anything.   
- I am going to ride my bike for awhile, I am leaving my pager here, don't want to be bothered  
- What if Logan pages you?  
- Call him back and tell him I won't be too long  
  
She took off.  
  
About an hour later, Max's pager started to beep, It was Logan.  
Kendra called him, as she was told to:  
- Hi Logan, It's Kendra, Look, Max left me her pager, she told me to call you back if you paged her, and tell you that she wouldn't be long. She seemed weird when she got back from your place, what happened?  
- Huh? Nothing, she just met a friend of mine, anyway, when she gets back, can you tell her to come see me?  
- Sure  
- Thanks, bye  
- Bye  
  
Later that night, Max entered in Logan's condo.  
- Hey there! He says cheerfully, I've been waiting for you  
- Hey, I was on my motorcycle  
- Yeah, Kendra told me she thought you were weird? Is something wrong?   
Are you upset because you met Tiff? Are you jealous? Damn Max, open up a little, i never know what's going on in that head of yours.  
- No, Nothing's wrong, ok? So, what did you page me for?  
- Fine then, don't tell me, he muttered to himself  
- I heard that! She snapped back  
- I may have found something on one of your siblings  
- Zack?  
- May be... he rolled his chair to his desk and opened a file, the guy goes by the name Tim, he has a pretty heavy police record. According to the police he lives in New York...  
- Great! She cut him sarcastically  
- But! One of my sources watches very closely the police videos they take from the Seattle streets, check this out... he handed her the file  
  
She saw the back of a young, muscelled man. At the bottom of the neck she could distinguish part of what could be a bar code, but there was only the corner of it  
- I guess he used some kind of makeup and it was starting to wear off... he was cut by Max again  
- That's not Zack, it's... Mitchell, Mitch... I thought he was dead, I tought I saw him fall under their fire... What street was it?  
- Francklin... but he's probably long gone by now!  
But he talked to an empty space, she was already gone.  
- You're welcome, he said, as if she was still there  
For god's sake Max, don't go doing something we'll all regret...  
  
4 a.m.- Francklin avenue  
Max had been there for hours, waiting for him. He was probably gonna come back here, he HAD to come back. So she could see him, talk to him...  
She had been playing the prostitute all evening and all night. She had had a couple of offers, but brutally turned them down.   
Sudenly, something moved in the shadows on the other side of the street... she could easily see him, even with so little light, and it was HIM, he looked so much different then the boy she had known. She hadn't really known him has she had known Zack, or Jess, but he was one of her siblings...  
She marched across the street   
- Hey hot boy! If you got something to pay with, i can show you what pleasure means...  
She saw the surprise in his eyes  
- Max?! Is it you?!  
He remembered her!   
- Hey, come with me, we have to do your makeup  
- My.. What!? Then he realised and lifted a hand to the back of his neck  
- It's starting to wear off. Come on  
- Where are we going?   
- Somewhere safer, i think we have stuff to talk about  
  
They talked all the way to Max's place. She asked alot of questions, to be sure it was safe to bring him there.   
When they arrived in her building, they immediately felt something was wrong. When they reached the seventh floor, they knew for sure that something was going on... everything was too quiet.  
She glanced at him, he seemed tens. He looked back at her and nodded: he was feeling it too.   
They backed off, ran across the hallway and down the stairs. They heard footsteps hurrying behind them. They ran, and ran, jumping over fences, turning every once in awhile, as they were taught to. It was like they didn't even need to talk, they both knew what to do. After 30 minutes of running the young man stopped and turned into a small alley:  
- So where do we go from here? Any Idea?  
- Hum... I guess we could go at Logan's...  
- Is it safe? He cut her  
- Yes, she took her decision, come on  
  
Logan's condo - 5 h 30 a.m.  
- LOGAN? She called  
- Max? He rolled out of his computer room  
- Hey, hum... sorry, are we disturbing anything? She said as she saw the silhouette of Tiffany behind Logan  
God, is she always here or what?   
- No, it's allright, what's the matter?  
- Lydecker was at my apartment, we ran, I thought that maybe we could hide here, but if it's any trouble (she eyed Tiffany), we can go somewhere else  
- No, it's fine, Tiff was just leaving...  
  
When the young women was gone, he turned to the two killing machines that were standing behind him  
- So, what can I do for you... I suppose you're Tim?  
- Oh, yeah right, ah, Mitch, this is Logan, Logan, this is Mitch, or Tim, whatever  
- Well, nice to meet you Mitch, I'll let you two alone, I'm going to sleep: been working all night... you can stay here as long as you want  
  
He glanced at Max, silently asking her not to reveal that he was "eyes-only" to her new found friend.  
- G'night, she said with a smile, nodding  
He rolled his chair to his room and managed to drag himself onto his bed, but no matter how tired he was, or how hard he tried, he couldn't sleep. Knowing that Max was in his condo, with this total stranger Well, yeah, she knows him, from what? Nine, ten years ago? Who knows what he might have turned into. But mostly, it was knowing her with another man that made him so anxious. Then he realized he really cared for that young woman. He knew she was always around men that would be happy to get involved with her, she was so beautiful, but he also knew that she would never do so, 'cause those man didn't know who, or what, they were dealing with. Do I have more chances then them with her? I am trapped in this f*cking wheelchair and she can barely stand what i am working for, she thinks it's useless, she only talks to me 'cause she knows i can help her. But now there was this guy, Mitch, he was like her, bioengeneered killing machine, always on the run, like her. If there was somebody she could be with....she would be safe with, it was him, and it hurted Logan to admit it.  
  
At the same moment, in Logan's living room:  
- So, who's he? Can he be trusted? Mitch asked  
- Well, as I told you his name is Logan, I kinda work for him...  
Mitch raised an eyebrow  
- How's that?  
- Well, I help him with stuff, and he helps me find the otherones like me...us. It is him who found you. He is pretty good with all the computer stuff.  
- Yeah, when you're in a wheelchair you can't do much better then info work.  
Somehow it upset Max to hear her newly found siblings talk about Logan that way. It wasn't fair: Logan had gotten shot in the leg trying to DO something good.  
- He got shot while trying to get a woman and her kid to whitness protection.   
- I see. Not too wise. So what does he do? He seems pretty rich? Drugs?   
- No, his folks were loaded, why so many questions?  
- I don't know, I guess i am just a litlle suspicious about people who track me down...  
- What were you doing in Seattle if you live in New York?  
After a small silence he spoke:  
- The man I work for had a little job for me here  
- And what's that?  
He gave her a wierd look and promptly changed subject:  
- So, what's your job?  
  
They talked all the way to 10 in the morning. It felt kinda weird to Max. She had waited all her life to finally find one of her siblings, and now that she had, he felt like a normal guy, a stranger that she would'vs met in a bar, only a little faster, a little stronger, trained, and with a bar code on his neck. She felt his gaze all over her. He wanted her, but he knew better then to impose himself on her: they were equally strong, and that Logan guy, who clearly cared about Max, already didn't trust him. But that hacker could proove himself useful. The drugdealer he worked for was really interrested in Mitch's kind. If Max's sweetheart could track HIM down, he could probably track the others down. M. Onawa would be really pleased if he could bring him others like him, strong, fast, fearless...  
  
Logan entered the room, he was still sleepy, but when he saw Max, still talking with Mitch, he felt the stinging pain of jealousy going through his heart.  
- Max? Aren't you suppose to be at work?  
She looked puzzled for a split second, but then realized what he was talking about  
- Dammit! I totally forgot. Normal is gonna kill me!   
  
She jumped on her feet, gave a slight kiss on mitch's cheek, and took off, yelling at Logan that she would come back after work.  
  
The rest of the day went by really slowly for Logan and Mitch. They got the time to get to know each other more, which didn't really improve theire relationship. It was obvious for Logan that Mitch was up to something illegal. And Mitch knew for sure that Logan was hiding something. They talked for awhile, then Logan went to work on his researching, and Mitch watched TV.   
  
7 h 30 p.m. Max came back at Logan's, crushed  
- Hey Max! What's up? Said Mitch, cheerfully  
But she didn't answer, and went straight to Logan's "office".  
When he saw her face, he knew something was wrong.  
- Max? What's wrong?  
- Kendra's dead, Lydecker, they were at my apartment last night when we arrived. We fled and got away. She was probably in there when they arrived... Today i sent Original Cindy to check up on her, cause i didn't want to risk to get caught... She is in state of shock...  
She fell on the floor, crying. Logan rolled over to her and cuped her face in his hands, gently wiping the tears from her Ô so perfect face.  
- They tortured her Logan! They tortured her to get to me  
Sobbing, she laid her head on his lap, letting him confort her. It was so reassuring, feeling his arms around her shoulders, she let go of all restraignt for a moment, and cried on Logan's lap. Crying over her lost friend, over the trouble that was to come, over all the things she should have cried over long ago. But that "moment of weakness" (as they would have called it when she was still in Gilette, Wyoming) didn't last for long: she remembered Mitch (who was standing in the doorway), she remembered that the strong arms that were so comfortably holding her were Logan's, for who she wasn't suppose to have other feeling for then friendship. She stood up, wiping the last tears from her cheeks.   
- So what are you gonna do? Asked Mitch  
- Kill those bastard... Logan, can you find them?  
- Wow, I could probably loquate them, but the question is how... They're trained Max, they know who you are, they aren't gonna take stupid risks like the people you usualy fight against and...  
- I can take care of myself, now, can you, or can't you find them?  
- Your going to get killed if you go against them all alone!  
- I'll go with her, offered Mitch  
- No, both Max and Logan said at the same time  
- They already know about Max, if you go with her, they'll know about you and they'll never stop hunting you too, explained Logan  
- He's right, anyway, Kendra was my friend, it is my revange, i want to do it alone  
- Max... If you go up against them, you have to take them one by one, with a plan. I will find them, only if you promise me that you won't act hastily.  
Max glared him for a few seconds  
- Fine. But you better...  
She was intrrupted by a knock on the door. Logan rolled his chair out of the room and called  
- Common in  
There were sounds of the door opening and closing  
- Hey Logan, how are you doing? the tall red haired said, walking over to him and bending to give hima little kiss on the cheek  
- Hi Tiff, I was just with Max and Mitch, huh, regarding what we were talking about the other night, I am gonna have to postpone it, i am sorry, but i'll do what i can as soon as possible, I promise  
- Oh... she looked deceived  
A date? Max thought and he is postponing it for me?   
- Well, i was about to make dinner, would you care to join us?  
- I'd love to, thank you  
  
End of part 1  
  
Please, write a review !!!!! I desperatly need it 


	2. Chapter II

Disclaimer: Logan, Max, Kendra all the others aren't mine, they belong to Fox. Tiffany and Mitch are mine, so if you wish to use them, please, just let me know.

Note: I am really sorry about all the bad spelling in part 1, I'll try to do better in this one... you gotta understand: My first language is french, so please forgive me!!! (thanks for telling me about all the "hurted") As for the rest (Max crying, etc...): Hey! It's fiction!

## **Human emotions when you're not exactly human**

Part 2

It was still early, about 11 o'clock. Max was up on the space needdle: she needed to think. Dinner had been really awkward: Mitch hadn't talked much: he didn't really trust Logan and Tiffany. Logan was really suspicious about Mitch, and tried to get Max and Tiffany to get to know each other, which didn't exactly work. Tiffany was really quiet and shy, she only talked to answer Logan's questions. And Max was trying to be nice to her, but no matter how hard she tried, everything she said came out the wrong way, making Tiffany become even more quiet. 

Her thoughts brought her back at the Jam Pony X-Press base, when Original Cindy had came back from Max's apartment. It was the first time Max had ever seen Cindy that way: she was all pale and shaking, when she had spoken, it was like her voice came from another world. " Kendra is dead... full of blood... tear up her nails... cut her... piece by piece... she's dead... Max... who did that?". Max didn't know what to say then, she saw allsorts of memories with Kendra flashing in her head... and now she was dead. Because of her, not because of some rich man somewhere, it was all her fault. 

~How stupid am I? How can I have forgotten the most important rule we were taught? Do never become attached to anything. I killed her... I should've taken an apartment alone... she would be alive...Those bastard are sooo going to pay for that, no matter what Logan might say~

She let her thoughts wonder for awhile; they kept coming back to that moment when she had cried... in Logan's arms. ~Damn damn damn... I can't let that happen again. What if I let those emotions get to me again...? Damn! I'm a killing machine, i am not human. I can't act like one... I wouldn't survive five minutes out there... ~ 

She stood up and made her way back to Logan's apartment. She couldn't really let the men together (Mitch and Logan)... plus, Mitch could find out about "eyes-only", and that wouldn't be a good thing... There was something about him that was changed, she couldn't put her finger on it, but there was definetly something he wasn't telling her...

At Logan's apartment, when Max came back:

" Hey there, I have something for you" said Logan "Seems that Lydecker is so much into his huntthat he doesn't bother to cover it up as well as project Manticore was..." he handed her a file. 

In the file, she saw adresses, names, and infos that Lydecker had on her. 

"Now, I gave you this, and I trust you not to do anything stupid...like... i don't know? Not to go after them alone, unarmed and unprepared?"

They glared at each other for a few seconds

"Fine... I'll wait 'til tomorrow night!" she said with a smile

He opened his mouth as to say something, but closed it: there was no way he could make her change her mind. He rolled his chair into his room, and opened a closet that was hidden behind a curtain. 

" Wow!" was the only thing Max could say when she saw Logan's weaponry. Everything you could wish for was there: guns, knives, even a crossbow! 

" Take whatever you need..." he was cut by a sound of surprise behind them

"God man! Where did you get all that?! Half of that stuff is forbidden!" said Mitch, truly surprised. He had thought that Logan was up to something... but he would never have guessed that Logan was sleeping with THAT by his side!

Logan and Max turned to face him. ~ Why can't he mind his own buisness?~ thought Logan

" A man gotta be prepared for every situation" he said, closing the door of the closet.

Later that night, Logan was asleep, Max and Mitch were talking:

"So... what are you going to do?" asked Max "I mean, you can't stay here forever, and you probably have a job back in new York..."

"Well, I've been working hard for my boss lately, i am sure i can get some vacations to stay here... of course, in that case i would have to find a motel room or something"

"Well, since Lydecker doesn't know about you, i guess you could take an apartment in my building... not too expensive: you just have to pitch in for the pay off money"

They talked until the morning, since neither of them neened to sleep. Around 6 o'clock, Max went to work. As she expected, Original Cindy didn't came in, so she covered for her. She spent all day thinking about what she would do when she'd get to them, those who had been hunting her for all these months... probably kill them one by one, quickly and quietly, as they were taught to. She was nervous... not because of all the soldiers she was going to kill, but because she was finally going to face Lydecker!

It wasn't dark yet when she came back at Logan's. Mitch wasn't there ~He's probably gone check out the apartments I told him about~ she thought. 

"Logan?" she called 

"In here" answered Logan from his office " I found something rather interesting" he continued when she entered the room " check this out"

he pointed the screen in front of him. " It's funny how there are police cameras everywhere these days... Looks like Lydecker didn't think about blocking this one..." 

Max could see a house, and the whole back and front yards. All the curtains of the house were shut, but you could see the few guards Lydecker had posted around the small building. 

"So, I know you want to do this alone, but i suggest this..." he showed her a little piece of black plastic beside his computer.

"An ear plug?" 

"Exactly, so I can tell you if I see other guards coming in while you're there"

"Ok, thanks, I'm gonna go borrow some of your weapons, if you don't mind..."

" Sure, go ahead"

She chose a couple of knives and a solid nylon rope, she took the ear plug and left the apartment. She wandered for awhile in the lively streets, waiting for the darkness to fall, once again, over Seattle. She felt more confident as the moment of action grew nearer, maybe it was the fact that she knew Logan was watching over her... But she didn't allow her thoughts to go there, she had to focus on what was coming.

The total darkness she was waiting for finally came. She had found the adress Logan had given her. The house was located in a part of Seattle that had been totally ruined by the pulse, and never rebuilt. The house looked strangely new, compared to the neighbourhood; that was probably why the police had it on camera surveillance 24/7. She knew she had 18 people to kill that night (strange thought, isn't it?), including Lydecker. 

There were 4 guards at the front of the house, and she knew they were 3 at the back... that was the hard part: she had to take them one by one, without one of them making a sound.

She leapt to the side of the house, holding one of her knives ready. She steadied herself on her feet and made a small noise, so only the man at the corner of the house would hear. As he started to walk in her direction, she swiflty caught his left arm and held him tight while she cut his vein, on the side of his neck, with the knife. He didn't make a sound as he fell, dead, on the floor, dead like Kendra... but with less pain .~ stay focused~ she reminded herself. ~ 17 to go, if i can just do the same thing for all the guards on the corners...~ .The second guard went as easily as the first, so did the third ~16, 15 to go~

" The last guard at the back is coming to look for his colleagues, he's coming on your side, watch out" said Logan in the earplug, there was a hint of worry in his voice. 

She waited for the guard at the corner of the building, so he wouldn't see her. She kicked him the second he turned the corner, causing him to gasp loudly. After a short fight, he too, was dead, but the 3 guards left at the front had heard something, and they were heading her way, as Logan warned her. The first one to turn the corner received a cutlass through the heart, and fell on the second one. The third wasn't caught off guard by the kick Max threw at him. He caught her foot and made her twist and fall to the ground. She jumped back up and ran as fast as she could behind him, she stabbed him in the back with the sharp knife that had never left her hand. The last one was back on his feet, threatening her with a gun ~god, i hate those things~ she thought, as she slowly moved sideward

"Drop the blade or I'll fire. Looks like it's over missy" he said

"shhh" she said, a finger on her lips, and, without him even seeing something, she threw the knife. A little gasp of surprise, no more. She quickly picked up the knives she had thrown and put them back in place.7 lives had been taken, and yet, she wasn't done. ~ 11 left, time to go in, should I knock?~

She knocked

" Be careful Max" was all Logan could say

The door opened. Within a second, another body was lying on the floor. Silently she steped over the corpse of the guard. This was all to easy. 

She met three other guards... ~ 7 left~ she told herself as she was walking slowly down a hallway. The bathroom. She checked it.

~ 6 left ~ she counted as she walked out of the bathroom. She was starting to be covered in blood. ~ at least my hands are still dry~

~ 4 left ~ She had found two men in a room, playing cards. She turned a corner, in front of her, she found a guard, sleeping on his chair beside a door. ~ Lydecker must be in there, now, silence~ 

Even though she didn't like the idea of killing a man during his sleep, she couldn't really wake him up just to say "Hi, wake up, i want to kill you"so she took her rope and put it around his neck. She pulled firmly on both ends, there was a small [crack] and the head of the man fell on his shoulder, creating a strange angle.

She put her ear against the door... there were there people in there, she could here them breath. Two of them were talking quietly. ~ Well, here we go ~ she thought. She kicked the door near the lock, it burst open. Inside she could see Lydecker and another man, they were looking at her, eyes wide open.

"You weren't expecting me, were you?" she said, entering the room

"subject KW76398T6?" whispered Lydecker in disbelief

"Oh, please, I go by Max now... but you should know that... after what you did to Kendra, she probably told you" Quickly, without warning, she threw a knife at the man Lydecker was talking to moments ago. But a plit second after the knife had left her hand she heard the sound of a gunfire, and she felt a burst of pain coming from her right shoulder. She had forgotten about the third man, and he was standing behind her. As she tried to forget the pain from her shoulder, she grabbed yet another knife ~ God those things are useful~ and threw it at Lydecker, as quickly as she could. She heard another gunfire, but this time it didn't hit her. Lydecker was on the floor, as was the second man. She knew she had killed the man, but she wasnt' sure about Lydecker. Behind her, she heard the man say:

"Arms up, slowly!" ~yeah right! Like i'm gonna do that~ she turned quickly and kickedthe guard in the jaw. He flew to the other side of the room. The pain was horrible in her shoulder, she felt like she was drained of all her blood, but she knew it would only get worse if she kept fighting

"Max! There's a car approaching! Get out of there!" She heard Logan say in her ear plug... she had almost forgotten she had it. She finished the manshe had just kicked. She ran over to Lydecker... He wasn't dead, but was losing all his blood.

"I should make you suffer like you made Kendra suffer, but that would mean lowering myself to your level" She cut the vein on the side of his neck so she was sure he was dead. And she ran out of the house. She ran as fast as she could, jumped over the small fence, and ran again. The pain in her shoulder was horrible, but she knew she'd survive, if only she could reach Logan's place without losing too much blood.

At Logan's apartment, at the same time:

He saw her running through the frontyard. ~Damn, she really IS fast~ but then he saw her holding her right arm close to her body, as though she was hurt. ~ God, what happened in there? Is she alright...?~ But he couldn't do anything, just wait. 

Five minutes later he heard a knock on the door. It couldn't be her, she wasn't that fast...

"Come in" he yeld.

" Hi Logan man, is she back yet?" asked Mitch, as he walked in the office.

"Not yet, but she's on her way" 

"Oh...well, I just came to check on her, and, hum.... i was wondering if I could use your phone?"

"sure, go ahead, there's one in the kitchen"

"Thanks man" and he walked to the phone Logan had indicated him. Of course, he could've used a payphone, but those weren't really safe these days. He figured a man loaded like Logan would probably have a protected line... exactly what he needed to contact his boss

"Hello?" answered a voice at the other end of the line

"Hi, this is Tim, I'd like to speak to M. Onawa" Tim was how he was called by the people who didn't know about Manticore.

" Hello?" said a deep voice with a foreign accent

"M. Onawa, I have good news" said Mitch, hoping that Logan wouldn't hear him

"And what's that?"

Logan rolled in the hallway, where he could hear what Mitch was saying. Not that it was an habit for him to spy on his guests, but there was something about Mitch that just wasn't right.

"I have found another one like me... or should i say, she found me. With the help of some net hacker. He tracked me down"

"That is good news indeed, do you think she would like to work for me"

" I think she will need a little persuasion, if you allow me to stay here i could..."

"You have two weeks."

"What about the hacker sir?"

" I shall take care of him, what's his name?"

"Logan Cale... I should warn you sir, they seem pretty attached to each other, if something happens to him, she will probably go look for him. And if she know it's on the count of you, she probably won't work for you"

"You did a good job Tim... as always. I'll see you in New York, in two weeks, with your friend"

"Thank you M. Onawa" and he hung up.

Logan rolled back to his office: he knew enough now. When Mitch came back in the office, Logan gave him a cold glare. They waited about an hour, barely speaking, and truly worried. It was almost one in the morning. They heard a knock on the door. Mitch ran to open it. Logan followed him in his chair. When Mitch opened the door, Max was standing there, covered in blood, holding her right arm and shaking; she looked like she was about to faint.

End of part 2

Tell me what you think!!!! I tried to improve the punctuation, and make it more understandable...hope it worked... But if it wasn't better then the first one, please forgive a poor teenager from Québec, and blame it on our English lessons ;) 


	3. Chapter III

Disclaimer: Max, Logan, Kendra and all the others don't belong to me, the belong to Fox, yada yada yada Mitch and Tiffany are mine, so if you wish to use them, please let me know

Author's note: Thanks for the good reviews on the last part!!! I hope you like this one as well.

Human emotions when you're not exactly human

Part 3

"Hey guys" she said weakly "sorry it took so long, Logan... I could... use some... milk" 

"Oh, god, sure... what happened?" said Logan as he quickly turned his chair to roll to the kitchen

"Killed him but..." she didn't finish her sentence as she fainted. Mitch, who had seen it coming, caught her and took her his his strong arms. 

"Max! Max! Wake up! Please Max...!" He knew she had to wake up soon, or she could go into a coma. He quickly brought her into Logan's room and softly laid her on the bed. 

"Max! Max! Common!" he said, urging her to reopen her eyes. 

Logan came rolling into the room, with a first aid kit and a white bottle on his lap. He quickly gave the first aid kit to Mitch:

"There should be something in there to wake her up... I have some tryptophan here, but it's pills so she has to be awake to swallow them..."

Mitch looked at the white pills Logan was holding.

"I have an idea..." he said as he picked the bottle from Logan's hand and left the room hastily.

Logan took the first aid kit and searched it, but the only thing he could find were bandaids, alchool, and some unhelpful stuff.

"Dammit!" He whispered in anger. She had helped so many times in past few months, and now he could do nothing for her! He looked at her... She was so beautiful, he let his gaze slide over her body... Then he saw her wounded shoulder.

He slowly unzipped her vest, and took it off carefully, silently thankful that she was wearing a tanktop underneath: how could he had concentrated on the wound if she hadn't?!. He gently cleaned the dry blood around the wound. As he could see, it was already starting to heal. ~ God bless that bio-engineered body of hers~ 

Mitch knew what to do, he just hoped it would work. He squashed a couple of pills until there was only a thin powder left. He put the white substance in a spoon and held it over his lighter. He had seen junkies do the same thing so many times with cocaïn. He knew exactly what to do. A couple of minutes later the syringe was ready (every good drug dealer kept a few syringes with him... just in case he met a potential client). 

He rushed off to Logan's room. When he came in, he saw Logan by Max's side, gently nursing her wound. ~ He loves her, it's obvious, even though he doesn't know yet~ Mitch thought ~ I have to convince Max to come back to New York with me before they both realize how much the truly care for each other ~

Logan turned his head, and when he saw it was Mitch, he quickly rolled his chair away from the bed.

"What's that?" He asked, pointing the syringe Mitch was holding.

"Tryptophan...with the pills" Answered the man. Logan looked puzzled for a second and then understood what Mitch had done ~ of course he knows how to do that, he probably does it all the time for his junky clients ~

"So, do you know how to inject it?"

Mitch nodded :

" I do it all the time at home: the tryptophane I use comes in liquid"

Mitch knelt beside her and gently took her arm. Firmly, he pierced her beautiful skin. When he reached a vein, he slowly pushed the syringe, so the substance could flow into her and bring her back to life.

Suddenly, she felt a stinging pain on her arm, she tried to move, but couldn't. She had been in this grey fog for so long, she had almost forgotten whatthe feeling of pain was. Slowly, the fog began to lift. She could now hear sounds: there was a soft familiar voice talking on her side.

"Max, wake up, come on" said Logan, holding her hand, as to magnify the bond that connected Max to rest of the world.

Her senses were waking up slowly. First the hearing, then the taste ~ yoak, i have blood in my mouth ~ she realized. Then she felt someone was holding her hand, a warm and strong hand, who was that...? the voice, the hand...

"Logan?" she said weakly

"Yeah, I'm right here" He said, subconsiously noting that she had called HIS name, and not Mitch's first.

And then everything came back to her: Lydecker, the pain in her shoulder, the run, the seizures. She had been so caught up in the idea of killing Lydecker that she had forgotten to take her pills. She opened her eyes, and saw Logan with his pale blue eyes filled with concern, and on the other side Mitch, who seemed pretty happy to see her back to consiousness. 

Mitch stood up, relieved to see that she would be alright. He looked at his watch: it was almost 1:30 a.m. 

"Damn! I gotta run: i still have a few things to do for my boss, I'll come back tomorrow" 

"You've got buisness at one in the morning?" asked Logan, half-joking half-suspicious. ~ Dammit, he talks like he knows about my job... but he can't ~ Mitch thought. 

"Phone conference, ya'know, with the time difference with the east cost..." he quickly invented

"Yeah, well, I'll take care of her, don't worry" said Logan, who didn't want to sound like he wanted Mitch to stay. 

"I'll take care of myself, thank you, and you can go" weakly said Max, glancing at Logan.

"Alright then... bye" and he took off

"so... what happened?" said Logan, gesturing toward Max's shoulder.

"Got shot at... from behind... I knew he was there, but I forgot about him when I saw Lydecker..."

"Ok...well, we'll talk about that in the morning. You're still weak from the blood lost, so I think you should sleep, or at least rest..."

"yeah...well hum.. can... could you..hum..." ~Damn girl, you can't say that! You can't! Don't!!! ~ "could you stay here for a while?"

"Sure" he simply said, with a smile.

~ Why did I just say that!? 'cause I feel more comfortable with him here? Yeah right... I can't let those feeling get to me anymore...~ 

Logan thought he could've danced of happiness if he hadn't been for his legs... She was safe! What would he have done without her? ~ Well, I would've had to find someone else to do the leg work... it's not just that and you know it Logan, you care for this girl... maybe you even...No, don't express those idea into words, 'cause then they come true and everything's changed~then he started thinking about Mitch...that bastard! He wanted to convince Max to work for a drug dealer...that Mister Onawa from New York. Logan knew him from his reputation: Wealthy, merciless, powerful and smart: the worst kind. And plus, it seemed that Onawa wanted HIM too. The question was why? Maybe to find Max's and Mitch's siblings? That kind of squad could be useful for a drug dealer these days... Or Maybe it was for something else...anyways, he wasn't going to let anything happen to Max or to himself.

Max tried to sleep, but she couldn't: she had to much to think about, so she just pretended, so Logan wouldn't worry. He seemed pretty preocupied... Max could've swore there was something on his mind... ~ I'll ask him in the morning...~

When she woke up the next morning (she had finally fallen asleep), the sun was way up in the sky... She looked at the clock on the table: it was 11 o'clock. She felt much stronger now, but she decided to enjoy the warmth of the blankets for a little while. She heard Logan and Tiffany talking in the other room ~ She's here again!? I wonder why... mayber she has a probleme of some kind...~ If she listened carefully she could hear them as if she was in the same room.

"I am so sorry to tell you that Tiff... you were right. He kinda owns those girls. They work for him and they give them all the money they make. It's not their fault though. Without him they would be out on the street with nobody to protect them... are you alright?" tiffany was starting to sob.

"I just learnt who my husband really is... how do you think I am feeling!?" she cried out of anger

~ She is married!? And I thought they were dating!~ Max laughed at herself

"Calm down Tiff... That's why you came to me in the first place remember? You wanted to know what the deal was with him... Well there it is... So what are you going to do? Confront him?"

Tiffany laughed sourly between two sobs

"You seem to forget one point Logan: you're the action type, and I am the runaway type... isn't that why we broke up in the first place?"

"yeah... but you can't run forever. What i am asking you is what you're going to do now?"

" I don't know..."

"Well, Max is here right now, but in a few day you can crash here, if you really don't want to face him..."

"Oh! How can I thank you?"

"How about a kiss?" said Logan cheerfully

Max's heart sank as she heard Logan... Was he still in love with her? Or was it just a friendly kiss on the cheek? And why did she care anyways? she didn't care who Logan was dating or what he was feeling... right? 

After Tiffany left, Logan decided to go check up on his bio-engineeredfriend. If she was awake, he would tell her what he knew about Mitch.

"Hey there, did you sleep well?" said Logan rolling into the room

"yeah, just fine...It's been a long time since i slept like that" and realizing she was in Logan's bed: "oh...where did you sleep? Iam sorry, i should've taken the couch"

"the couch was just fine... anyways, there's something I need to tell you...something about Mitch..."

"What about him" said Max defensively. Judging by the stern look on his face, it wasn't good news...

" Well I hum... He's... hum... Do you know what he does for a living?"

"No, but he has the right to privacy"

"He works for a man named M. Yoshi Onawa, an important drug dealer on the east cost"

"How do you know that? You didn't trust him so you decided to check him out?" Max couldn't believe it! She knew Logan didn't really like Mitch, but she never thought he'd go as far as accusing him to lower her opinion of him... 

" Max...Listen, I didn't..." but she didn't let him the time to finish

"No you listen!" she snapped "I know Mitch, you don't. You just fear that i'll leave with him to go to New York, and that you'll lose your «hitgirl»" she quickly got out of bed. When she stood up she felt dizzy for a second, but composed herself and marched towards the door. "You know what I think?" she said "I think after all these years chasing the bad guys, you see them everywhere, even if they're your friends" and she took off.

Logan was shocked, he had imagined alot of senarios that could've happened, but he'd never thought of this one... Max being THAT angry him. She hadn't let out all her anger in her words, he knew that, but he had seen it in her eyes. ~Well, I guess I'll have to solve the problem by myself ~ and he thought of the only person that could handle Max and make her think straight : Zach. He now had a greater motivation to find him... so he rolled to his office and began his search.

After five hours of search non-stop, Logan's eye were dry and he was about to give up when he saw something interesting: a young man, approximately 22, lived in a shelter in Washington D.C., he was known for his strength and leadership: he kept the usually violent riots from happening, and knocked down whoever tried to take control. There was the phone number of the shelter, the adress and some other informations. He'd found him!!!

Max walked a long time, not going anywhere in particular, just walking and thinking. She had nowhere to go since she couldn't go back to her apartment: even if Lydecker was dead, they could've send someone else after her, and there were so much memories there, with Kendra. Kendra... Her body was probably still there. She couldn't go back at Logan's either: he'd upset her and she wasn't going to forgive him so easily. 

Then she thought of Mitch: sure, he didn't talk much about his life back in New York... but who could blame him? ~ One has got to keep his privacy ~ she thought. She decided to pay him a visit.

His apartment was one on the fourth floor, and she'd never been there before. When she found his door, she knocked. The look of surprise on his face quickly changed into amazment:

"Well, I didn't think I would see you up and walking so soon, come in" there wasn't alot of stuff in there, barely a bed and a table with some food on it. All his clothes were in a pile in a corner. ~ Well, even military training couldn't change a man, could it? ~ thought Max. "So, what brings you here?" said Mitch

"I had a fight with Logan... I couldn't stay in the streets all night."

"Oh, well, you can stay here as long as you want, I mean: i presume you don't want to take your old apartment... We could split the pay off money and..." he was cut by Max

"Money! Oh Shit! Dammit, I totally forgot about work! Fuck, I gotta go, I won't be back for awhile..." and she ran out of the apartment.

About fifteen minutes later she arrived at the Jam Pony X-Press messenger base. 

"Oh! Max! So you finally decided you'd pay you're old friends a visit?!" said Normal "YOU'RE 11 HOURS LATE MAX!!!"

"I'm sorry Normal, I was caught in something" ~ Listen to yourself girl, you just said you were SORRY to NORMAL, but still, I gotta keep my job~ 

"SO! you don't have any good excuses to give me this time!? Well, don't even bother to find one: you're fired!"

"But I'll do overtime! You can't just fire me like that!"

"I just did! So get out of the way, there're people here who are trying to do their jobs... unlike you" 

She felt she could've killed him bare hand right there, in on punch. Boiling in anger, she left the base... she'd have to find another job.

Logan nervously dialed the number that was flashing on his screen.

"Hello?" simply answered a woman's voice

"Hi, I would like to talk to someone called Zack... or who at least was called Zack a long time ago"

"Hang on, i'll check"

Logan heard voices in the background, a man said "I'll take it", that was probably him.

"Hello?" answered a slightly nervous male voice

"Zack?"

"Depends on who's calling"

"My name is Logan, I believe we have friends in common..."

"And who would that be?"

"Max and Mitch"

There was a gasp at the other end of the line, Logan smiled, he'd found the right man.

End of part 3

Hope you liked it, I know there wasn't a whole lot of action, but wait 'til next part!!! Hehehe here's a clue: Someone mysteriously disappears and people become worried, someone is killed. Please, write a review!!!


	4. Chapter IV

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they belong to Fox, Charles Eglee, James Cameron, or whoever's in charge. Mitch and Tiffany are mine, si if you wich to use them just let me know.

Author's note: Well, here goes the part 4... Sorry to KL (who left a review on the previous part) for using the word "hitgirl", i won't anymore, 'cause you're claiming it's yours. I didn't know there were copyrights on words, i'll pay anything you want, hehe. ;) Enjoy.

Human emotions when you're not exactly human

Part 4

Max got back to Mitch's apartment an hour later. She had wandered in the streets after Normal had fired her...that son of a bitch! ~ I know I have been late for work more than a few times, but who hasn't? And I was ready to do overtime for free...How could he?!~ She had no job now. She would have to find one: she couldn'talways rely on the black market to provide the money she needed to buy her tryptophan. And she needed something to do anyways: she couldn't always work for Logan, could she? And that was assuming she would ever work for him again... after what he'd invented about Mitch she wasn't quite sure she wanted to see him again.

"Hey there! I thought you said you would be back in a couple of hours?" said Mitch as she entered the small and practicaly empty apartment.

"Got fired... You said I could stay here if I wanted to, well I think I will..."

"Sure, you can just take that room over there" he gestured toward a door "I don't know what to do with it anyways... if you want I can go get your stuff from upstairs...I mean, if you don't want to go back there"

"It's alright, I'll go myself" And she left.

~This is perfect~ Thought Mitch ~ She had fight with Logan, she's jobless and her roommate is dead...no strings attached. I have to talk to her about M.Onawa before she patches things up with Logan... I wonder what they fought about... me?~ the fear of Logan knowing about him came back to Mitch. God only knew what that guy could do for the sake of «doing what's right». During the few days Mitch had lived at Logan's, he had come to understand that the guy wasn't the CREAM kind (cash rules everything arround me). And somehow Logan had managed to convince Max that he was right. Mitch was sure that Max agreed with Logan; that you could live your life legaly, event these days, and do good arround you. That was why it would probably be hard to convince Max to join a drug dealer... But he had to try, for the sake of staying alive. M. Onawa was a very powerful man, and even with his bio-enginneered body, he knew he wouldn't last long out there if Onawa wanted him dead. And he really wanted Max to join him: at least he wouldn't feel so alone anymore. And maybe one day she'd come to... love him?. That was really unlikely, but he had little hope. 

Max came back with a bag full of clothes. 

"Someone removed the body..."

"Well, you know, after 2 days... it probably started to smell so they didn't have any choice"

"No, it's not that the body's gone, it's just that it is me who should've done that"

The room fell silent for a couple of minutes. Mitch saw his chance to talk to Max about the job.

"Hem.. Max.. since you don't have any job here, I was thinking... maybe, you could come back with me in New York... I am sure my boss could find you a little job somewhere..."

"what kind of job?" said max, realising thatleaving Seattle to go to New York was actually a possibility.

"Well, ya'know, I could ask him to team us up, so you'd do pretty much my job..."

"You didn't answer my question: what kind of job?" Max thought of what Logan had said.. and if it was true? But she quickly dismissed that thought.

"hum... like security agents, but on the field... You track down those who are enemies to the boss's buisness, and you shut them down"

"huh" simply answer Max "I'll think about it" that really sounded like working for a drug dealer... But he couldn't work for a man like that, could he? way too much risk to get caught...right?

* * *

"Oh! Whe...where are you?" asked Zack. The last drop of mistrust had left his tone

"Seattle... Listen I'd like you to come see me...I hem... am in the incapacity to come myself..."

"Is there something wrong with Max or Mitch?! Are they alright?"

"They're fine... well, This is a safe line so I guess I can explain you what the probleme is..."

"Go ahead... As the leader of my unit I must be sure of the well being of my unit and am responsible for their behavior" Hearing the name of his brother and sister made Zach go back to what he was before they escaped. He'd always been the leader, the oldest. He was in charge, he was responsible for whatever they did.

"Well, here is the thing: I tracked Mitch down for Max. She found him and brought him back to my place. I overheard him talking with his boss... A mister Onawa. M. Yoshi Onawa is a drug dealer and i think Mitch is trying to convince Max to join him. That's what I'd like to talk to you about..."

"How about the city library?" 

~ Military training: always decide the place where you meet new people, public areas ~ thought Logan

"Perfect, can you be there the day after tomorrow, afternoon?"

"Of course"

"If there is any probleme... here is my adress..." 

Logan gave Zach his adress and phone number, in case something happened before their meeting. When he hung up, he had the strange impression that Zach was exactly the same as he was so many years ago, when all the chimeras were living in Wyoming. Maybe more mature and streetsmart, but the same charisma and self-confidence that Max had told him about.

~ Max... well, she's angry at me because I told her the truth, fine, but she can't axpect me to do nothing, and watch her so called friend drag her into that drug dealing buisness ~ thought Logan.

He called Tiffany to tell her that she could come over if she still wanted to leave her husband. She did. It was kind of weird for him to have his ex-girlfriend coming to stay at his place. 

He'd been extremely surprised when she'd knocked on his door, seeking help to find out what was up with her husband...her husband. He couldn't believe she was married... jealousy? Maybe. He deeply cared for Tiffany, at a point of their relationship he had even thought about asking her to marry him. But he hadn't. They were too different. She was more of the runaway type, and he was more of the action type ~ event though I am not too active these days ~ he thought, refering to his wheelchair.

Later that night, Tiffany was making late dinner and Logan was working on his computer... but his thoughts weren't in it. He was worried for Max... He wondered if Mitch had offered her the job as he thought he would. What if she actually said yes? What if she left Seattle?

But Logan's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door...could it be Max? He heard Tiffany answer... Then a little sream imidiately interrupted by the sound of a gunfire! He rolled slowlyto the door of his office. As he caustiously looke outside he saw 5 armed men and... Tiffany's body was laying on the floor, her blood slowly leaving her head...dead...another one dead. Kendra, then Tiffany... 

He quickly dismissed his thoughts and rolled back to his computer, as he was about to delete his files, he heard the [click] of a gun being armed right by his temple. 

"Don't event think about moving a finger" said the man "you're coming with us"

Another man was behind him. Adark bag was put on his head... he couldn't see anything now. Someone firmly tied his hands to the arms of his chair. They rolled him out of the building and into a truck. They drove off.

* * *

Zach stood in front of a bookshelf in the Seattle library. Pretending to read a book he surveilled every person who steped in, but all of them seemed to be there to find some book, which was normal in a library. The meeting with Logan was set for the day before, but the man who seemed to know so much about them hadn't shown up. Zach had came back the day after, hoping that it was only a misunderstanding: he wanted to see Max and Mitch so badly! 

He waited all afternoon again, but no one came for him. He decided to go to Logan's place, it was a tactical exposure, maybe a trap, but he had to know. 

Once there, he saw the body of a woman... she'd been beautiful when she was alive... but now... itwas starting to smell. He carefully took the corpse out, making sure no one saw him. He put her at the corner of two important streets so someone would eventually find her. When he got back at the apartment, he started searching for clues...

Meanwhile, Max was at her place (Mitch's), worrying. It had been 3 days now, and Logan hadn't paged her yet. It wasn't like him; normally he'd paged her continuously until she'd call him. But he hadn't. Sure she was still angry at him: he had no right accusing her friends like they were the kind of people he talked about on his show. Had she offended him by not believing him? Logan was usually certain of what he said. But it couldn't be true... Mitch would've told her...wouldn't he? And what was that job he'd offered her a few days ago? Should she go back with him in New York? There were so many questions in her mind at the moment, and then there was Logan who wasn't calling... 

And why did she care anyway? She didn't really care for Logan, he was only useful 'cause he could find her siblings, in exchange for her services. She'd helped him out and he'd find Mitch, she didn't have anything to do with him anymore. ~ But I care about Logan, I can't deny that, not anymore ~

At Logan's apartment Zach found the computer room. He wasn't a pro in computer stuff: he'd made the best he could of his living in the shelter, but still, their training at Manticore had been interupted by their escape. He looked at the screen: a window was open and there were two buttons: delete all 14435 files, and Abort. He clicked on Abort. 

For the next several minutes he searched through Logan's files, after awhile, he found Max's and Mitch's in a hidden folder. ~So this is what she looks like now... My little Max is all grown up now ~ He thought, half-joking to himself. 

Max had been one of his few friends at manticore. She was younger and he'd always protected her. When he had made contact with the real world, he had learnt that the strange feeling he felt for her was love. He didn't know that word before, he didn't know what it was. Now he knew he loved Max as his little sister. 

Then he looked up Mitch's file. At first, he thought he hadn't changed at all. But then he saw the look on Mitch's face, on the picture in front of him. Yes, he'd changed, and not for the better. He saw shame and inner conflict in Mitch's eyes, but he also saw a merciless and unethical killer. He read what Logan had written on Mitch, but he didn't need to,he already knew Logan was right.And now, as Mitch's superior, he had to fix it. He was responsible for whatever acts Mitch had done. 

Max had been sitting there for hours... the space needle: the only place where she could think clearly about anything... but not this time. The thoughts were going through her mind, but the same thing kept coming and coming, no matter how hard she tried to push it away: Logan...Logan...She had to see him, she didn't know why, but she wanted to be with him at the moment. ~ Screw my pride! I am going!~ 

Zach heard a noise... someone was opening the door. Silently, he went behind the door... he heard footsteps.

"Logan?!" called Max "Where are you? I need to talk to you!"

~ Max! It's Max ~ Thought Zach, he recognized her voice. He stepped out of the room and faced his long-lost sibling.

"Hey there little sis, how's it going?" he said with a half-smile

"Zach..." 

end of part 4

So did you like it? Tell me if you want me to write some more...;)

I love reviews!!!!! Do you guys think the story is moving too slowly? Tell me what you think!!!


	5. Chapter V

Disclaimer: Max, Logan, Zack, Bling, etc, belong to Fox, James Cameron, Charles Eglee, or whatever genius invented them. Mitch belongs to me as well as M. Yoshi Onawa and all the characters that aren't on the show. If you wish to use them, please let me know.

Author's note: Here is the fifth and last part of "human emotions when you're not exactly human". I am sorry for any spelling mistake in this serie (my first language is french). Well, here it goes:

Human emotion when you're not exactly human

_Part 5_

"Zach..." said Max in disbelief: was the tall and handsome man in front of her really her sibling? She had been searching for him all his life, and there he was, an amused expression on his face.

"Glad you remember me" he said

"What... what are you doing here!? I mean, how... do you know Logan?" She was confused: she'd come here to see Logan, and she found her long lost brother...

"Sorta. He tracked me down, said he needed me. I was suppose to meet him at the library yesterday. He ever showed up. I came here and i found a dead woman... she must've been dead for more then a day when I found her... but no trace of our friend Logan"

"A dead woman!? What did she look like?" ~ oh god... i hope it's not Tiffany~ she thought ~ And where's Logan...!?~

"Tall, thin, red haired, she must've been pretty..."

"She was. Her name was Tiffany. Logan's ex. She'd asked him for help...So you said there were trace of Logan!? He couldn't really take off just like that, he's in a wheelchair..."

"A wheelchair? That's why he couldn't come to see me himself"

"Why did he want to talk to you!? Why didn't tell me he'd found you!?"

"Look, Max." Said Zack ~here comes the hard part~ he thought "He told me he was suspicious about Mitch, that he wanted me to come here and see what i could do to keep you from doing something stupid"

"And you believed him!? How could you not trust Mitch, a member of your own unit!"

"Max... I saw Mitch's picture in Logan's files... It's hard to miss that he has changed. He is not trustworthy anymore. "

That shut Max up. No matter how much she wanted Mitch to be innocent of all those accusations, if Zack said he wasn't trustworthy, then he surely wasn't. Then she remembered something:

"He offered me a job..." she paused "it kinda of sounded like working for a drug dealer, even though he didn't put it that way..." Zack nodded.

" When I arrived, there was a window open on his computer screen. Seems that Logan was about to delete all his files"

"He must've been in danger..."

"Tiffany was murdered by the door... she must've opened it to someone who didn't need her. Then they took Logan... at least that's how I figure it"

"But why...? Do you think it had something to do with Onawa?" her eyes filled with anger as she realized what must've happened: Mitch had told his boss that Logan could find the Manticore kids, and Onawa had sent someone to kidnap him... " Follow me, we're going to pay Mitch a visit" she said to Zack, trying to control the surge of rage that bust through her whole body... 

~ How could he!? We both trusted him! No that's not true. I trusted him, Logan didn't, never did. And because of me now, who knows what they'll do to him. That son of a bitch is so going to pay...~ were some of Max's thoughts as she and Zack made their way to Mitch's apartment

She furiously knocked on the door, but immediatly calmed herself down when she caught Zack's glare.

"Oh hi Max! I was wondering where you were!" said Mitch cheerfully as he oppened the door

"Hi, I brought an old friend over" she said, trying to keep herself for punching the bastard as hard as she could, which was really hard.

Mitch's face fell as he saw Zack. How could their leader be here? If there was someone who would see clearly what Mitch had become, it was Zack. 

"Zack! What the hell... How... who found you? Or how did you find us?"

"That's a long story, that'll have to wait. We have something else to discuss"

"And what would that be?" He said, trying to hide the fear in his eyes as well as in his voice. 

When they were all in the apartment, Zack said calmly:

" We want to know where your boss took Logan"

"My b...What? Logan?" again he tried to hide his expression. 

~ M. Onawa took care of the hacker, and now it's down to me to deal with the consequences, dammit!~ he thought

"Don't even try Mitch!"said Max coldly

"try... wh..."

"Don't. We know that M. Onawa is the drug dealer you work for. We know he killed Tiffany and kidnapped Logan, now we just want to know where he took him." If glares could kill, Mitch would've been reduced to a pile of ashes.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about..." he stopped when he saw the look on Zack's face. The man looked pretty pissed off, and he wasn't one you'd like to mess with when he was pissed off. "Ok. Lets say I do work for Onawa. Doesn't mean I know where they took Logan."

"I am sur you have an idea, you just need a little help remembering" Max couldn't take it anymore: she punched him hard in the jaw. Mitch flew into the wall. She didn't let him the time to get back on his feet and grabbed his collar. Lifting him up high in the air, she said:

"Now, where is Logan?"

He didn't answer. Seeing that he wasn't going to cooporate easily, she trew him in the wall. 

"Get up" ordered Zack "You've always been the weakest. Back then we thought that protecting you could help you. We were wrong. You've always needed someone to control you, to tell you what to do" said Zack coldly

Mitch laughed bitterly, whiping the blood that was dripping from his lower lip. Max saw something shining in the pile of clothes in the corner of the room. She picked up the gun.

"I thought none of us would ever use those again" she said looking at him with a disgust expression. She held the gun up, aiming at Mitch's head. "Where is Logan?"

Seeing the look on Max's face, Mitch knew she wasn't bluffing. She was going to shoot him if he didn't tell her what he knew. His weak mind quickly doing the math, he came up with this conclusion: he could not tell them what he knew, and die, or tell them, be killed by M. Onawa, but live a little while longer. He chose the second option, he would, at least, die knowing that he'd done the right thing at least once in his pitiful existence, or since the manticore project.

"...They probably brought him to M. Oanawa's house. 528, Evergreen Avenue. In New York city"

"Lets go" quickly said Max. 

"You're coming with us. You're going to help us clean up your mess" said Zack calmly, and, seeing Max's expression, added "We might need you to get to Logan"

They didn't him up. Zack knew Mitch was too much of a coward to try to run away from his leader, and Max simply didn't think about it; all her mind was set on her objective: rescue Logan.

She took her motorcycle and the guys took Logan's car. For two days, they barely stopped to eat something. When they'd run into a check point where they didn't accept the passes Max had managed to find at Logan's, Zack and her would easily take car of the guards. 

It felt good to Max to be back with Zach. They were a good team: they knew exactly how the other would react or attack. They didn't need to talk to understand what they meant. They barely spoke to Mitch. Zack was simply disgust by the man who used to be one of his soldiers, and Max was afraid she might just kill him right there if she tried to understand why he had sold her friend to his boss. 

She often thought of Logan, he was, after all, the reason of this all. ~ No, I am... It's all because of me. This time I can't blame him. It's not like he put himself in danger. I did. I should have listened to him when he tried to warn me... Dammit ~

They finally arrived in New York city. Mitch quickly led them to M. Onawa's residence. It seemed to Zack that he had set his mind to help them, if he wasn't caught, he probably wouldn't betray them. 

"We're going in as if we agreed to work for Onawa. You're better not try anything against us in there Mitch, or I swear I will kill you. Now, is there something we should know before we go in?" Zack said

"No, not really. Just be really respectful to M.Onawa: he can get you killed with just in an eye blink. Oh, and M. Onawa knows me as Tim, it's my name now."

"Lets go then" said Max, eager to find out if Logan was really in there. 

Everything went smoothly. Mitch was well known there. All the guards that were suppose to check them and their ID let them pass without event checking. The house was huge, and it took them about ten minutes to get to a large wooden door. 

"M.Onawa's office" said Mitch as he knocked on the door.

They all entered in the room. It was huge. Behind a desk, a nice looking japanese was examining them closely. M. Onawa stood up.

"Come in Tim. I was expecting you sooner."

"We had to deal with a few check points guard. M. Onawa, this is Max and Zack"

"Nice to meet you sir" both said Max and Zack.

Onawa didn't even bother to answer.

"I take it Tim told you what to job was. I expect punctuality, efficiency and discretion. I don't want to hear about your excuses if your mark survives. You will be paid weekly a generous amount of money. I will Inform you of your first task once you're all settled here. I think Tim's building have a spare apartment, you can share it until you find something better. Now go, I have things to discuss with Tim"

"You guys can go to my building, it's just down the street: the «Louis XIV». The manager will show you the spare apartment"

Zack and Max nodded and left the room. They easily found the LouisXIV. The little man that was apparently the manager showed them the spare apartment. The furniture was provided so they had beds and couchs. The only thing they had to do was wait for Mitch to come back. They had planed to go back there at night and if they could find Logan.

"You seemed pretty upset at Mitch when you found out he'd played you" said Zack. He wanted to know what was going on between Logan and Max. He could sense that there were mixed up feelings involved, but he wasn't quite sur if Max loved Logan, or if she loved him, without being aware of it. 

"Well, wouldn't you?! He betrayed me! I trusted him, and he sold one of my friends!"

"You and Logan seemed pretty close..."

"I help him and he helps me..." said Max defensively.

"I see... You really care for each other don't you?"

"Wha...I don...Why would you say that?" Max blushed.

"Because of the concern in his voice when he called me. Because of how you reacted when you discovered Logan was missing. Because of the color your face took when I asked you if you cared for each other."

"I don... he... We're friends, and that's all there is to say about it" she snapped as she turned away "I am going to sleep until Mitch comes back" she didn't want to continue this conversation. Certainly not with Zack, that guy could see way too much things in someones face, he knew her too well, she couldn't hide anything from him, no one could.

At M.Onawa's residence, at the same moment, Logan laid there, thinking. The only piece of furniture in the small room was the bed he was on. The walls were white and bare. There were no windows. The only light came from a lightbulb on the ceiling. He didn't know for how long he'd been there, it felt like ages since he'd felt the wind, but he knew from the frequancy of the meals that were brought to him that it couldn't be more than 4 or 5 days. 

A japanese man had come to see him several times. Logan assumed it was M.Onawa. He'd asked Logan to work for him, as a hacker. But each time he'd refused, and each time there was a beefy man who'd stayed after Onawa left to beat him up. Logan was pretty sure his legs were broken, but he couldn't feel anything. His hands were always tied up, except when the meals came. 

There was the sound of the doorknob being turned. Onawa entered the small room, followed by Mitch and the beefy man, as Logan now refered to him.

"You bastard!" mumbled Logan as he saw Mitch "I hope Max finds out who you really are and kills you" 

M.Onawa laughed dryly

"Your friend Max has already joined us. But I don't think you'll be seeing her much around here. She has a lot of work to do. Now, have you changed your mind? Or should I just let you two alone?" he gestured toward the beefy man.

Logan didn't anwer.

"You should think about it you know Logan" said Mitch

"Like I am going to take advice from you, son of a bitch!"

Onawa and Mitch left the room, leaving the beefy man behind. 

"Looks like you and I are going to have another litlle of our litlle chats" he said. He punched Logan in the stomach.

"It isn't really hard hitting a man with no legs, not really noble, is it?" said Logan, catching his breath. 

The man punched him in the jaw. And for the next half hour, it was just punching and kicking from the beefy man. Logan was too weak to even try to resist. 

Max sat on her bed, thinking. Zack was right, she did care about Logan...alot...More than she should've. ~ How could I not care for him? He's cute, smart, caring, sweet... Oh god no... I... I can't... but I do... I love him...~

End of part 5

Hope you enjoyed. The next part should come soon. Please, leave reviews!!! Tell me what you think about the story. Constructive crictisms are always welcome!!!


	6. Chapter VI

Disclaimer: I do not own Max, Logan, Zack and Bling no matter how much I wish i did. They all belong to Fox, Charles Eglee or James Cameron. Mitch and Yoshi Onawa are mine, so if you wish to use them, just let me know.

Author's note: Well, here is the last part. I hope you enjoyed the serie. Again, please forgive any spelling mistakes... anyways, here it goes:

Human emotions when you're not exactly human

Part 6

Max sat on the bed, thinking. Zack was right, she did care about Logan...alot...More than she should've. ~ How could I not care for him? He's cute, smart, caring, sweet... Oh god no... I... I can't... but I do... I love him...~ as she realized her true feelings for Logan, Zach knocked on the open door, a slight smile on the lips. ~ She knows now...~ he thought when he saw the stunned look on Max's face.

"Hey there... just got a call from Mitch... he knows where Logan is, but Onawa gave him a job that could take all night. We're on our own. He says the room is in the basement..."

"lets go then!" said Max, still in shock from her earlier realisation. 

"Wow... we've to wait. It's not even dark yet. There'll be too much activity in the building"

"There's two of us. You know we can do it, we don't need the darkness!"

Zack glared at her for a few seconds

"Mitch also told me that Logan has been beaten... alot. He won't be in good shape... and plus, we need to find a wheel chair, we can't carry him all the way down here without someone catching up with us..."

"We can just park my motorcycle near the house, he can sit on it and grab on to me..."

"Max!" Zack interrupted her "the plan is: we wait till dark, we park the car across the street, and when we come out with him, I'll take the car, with him at the back, and you go grab your motorcycle... got it?" He'd said it in his most «commandery voice». The same way he always talked, back in the Manticore days.

"Positive" said Max reluctantly. She wanted to go save Logan... see him safe. And maybe...maybe give him hint about how she really felt about him... The feeling was so overwhelming, she didn't think about how complicated life would be if she got romantically involved with Logan. She didn't think about the danger it could put her in, all she wanted was Logan to be safe. ~ maybe it's the feline part of me that is taking over. The protectiveness of the cats... could that be it?~ 

Finally the sun set, letting, once again, the darkness take over New York. Max was pacing in the apartment when Zack finally came back. He'd gone hide the car near the house.

"here, I got us some darker clothes" he handed her a plastic bag "hope it fits you" he added.

"Thanks" as she went back to her room to change. 

Half an hour later they were ready to go. Forcing themselves to look casual, they slowly walked up the street. When they reached Onawa's house, they didn't have any trouble getting through various security checks: M. Onawa had given his men the order to let them in anytime, in case they needed him in anything.

When they finally found themselves ina hallway where there weren't any guards, they started looking for stairs. After opening a few doors without success, Zack opened a door that led into a stair case. He gestured to Max that he'd found it. They paused. They heard something coming from the basement. 

Silently, they climbed down the stairs. When they arrived at the bottom, they saw a man, he was turning his back at them. Zack, silent as a cat, creapt behind him. In only one punch well aimed behing the head the man was knocked out. They quickly scanned the hallway where they were standing. There were three doors, from two of them they could see light coming under the door. 

The sounds they had heard earlier were coming from the farthest one. Max quickly hid beside the door while Zack knocked it down. The room was small and the bare walls were white. Inside, Max could see a beefy man standing beside someone that was curled up on the floor. 

The two of them quickly took care of the beefy man. The man laying on the floor was Logan, Max realized.

"Logan, common, we've come to get you" she whispered, but he didn't answer.

"He's unconscious" said Zack calmly, as he picked Logan in his strong arms."common, we've got to get out of here now"

Quietly, then climbed up the stairs. The hard part was still to come. Max Had to knock out the first guards they met on their way out. Running as fast as they could, they ran into Mitch.

"What are you doing there!?" asked Max furiously "I thought ou were suppose to be on a mission or something?!"

"Yeah, I was, I am done now..." he evaluated their chances to get out of the house without his help... none "common, follow me, I'll help you"

Max looked questioningly at Zack, he nodded. He knew when a man could be trusted. Mitch quickly led them through the hallways, avoiding the guards. They finally made it to the front door, the only exit.

Max and Mitch took care of the guards that were standing there as Zack ran as quickly as he could towards the car. As Max and Mitch started running too, they heard sreaming and guns being fired behind them. Max heard a falling noise beside her, but she didn't turn. She knew that Mitch had been hit and that there was nothing to do for him, he was as good as dead. She ran as fast a she could to her motorcycle. She heard the sound of the car right behind her... they were all safe.

They drove for five hours straight. When they finally stoped, they took a look at Logan.

"They've been pretty hard on him...I think his legs are broken" said Zack

"Well, it's not like it hurt him so much... he can't feel anything"

Logan slowly opened his eyes... he felt the wind, fresh air. It had been long since he'd last felt that. But he also felt pain, every inch of his body was hurting... well, except the lower half of course, he remembered.

"Max? What... Where am I?"he looked around and saw a young man.

"You're somewhere between New York and Seattle" answered the young man " I am Zack"

Logan looked puzzled for a split second, but then everything came back to him.

"Yeah, right... but... you guys came for me? How did you know I was in New York!?"

"Zack made me see the truth about Mitch when we couldn't find you" said Max

"Oh... Where is he?"

"Probably dead by now... he helped us rescue you, but he got shot in the back. If he didn't die from the bullet, Onawa's men probably took care of it"

* * *

"I may have good news for you M. Cale" said the old doctor " since your legs are already broken pretty badly, we might be able to transplant a new spinal cord where it's been injured. We aren't sure if i'll work, but there's nothing to lose right?"

* * *

" It's been a month now Zack, don't you think we have the right to know if he's alright!?"

"What I think, is that he surely have good reasons to ask us not to come visit him"

" I guess..." said Max, looking down at Seattle. " So what happens next? I mean... are you going to stay here?"

"Yeah, I was thinking, since we both don't have a place, that maybe we could get an apartment together. I'll find a job somewhere arround here. Logan will probably help locate the others...I'd like to be there when he finds them"

"Shit... I don't have any job myself.... I just got fired. And i don't really see myself begging Normal for a job..."

They fell silent for awhile. It wasn't an akward silence, they were only a brother and a sister up on the space needle, who completely trust each other. 

"Do you think we'll find them someday?" asked Max

"Of course we will, it's just gonna take some time" 

They stayed there talking for a few hours. Finally, Max couldn't take it anymore: she had to know if Logan was alright.

Max didn't even bother to knock, she just came in, followed closely by Zack. 

"Logan!? Are you here!?" she called

"Over here" they heard Bling say

When she saw Logan, she was shocked. He was standing there, like a normal guy. Maybe a little unstable, but still: he was standing on his two feet!

"What the...? How?!" Max managed to ask

"Well, since my legs were already broken, they said they could fix the spinal cord, and they did" answered Logan, with a slight smile. ~ God, she is beautiful ~ he thought. 

It had been a month since he'd seen her. He wanted to surprise her. Plus he didn't want her to see him when he was miserably weak, after the intervention.

Zack, seeing the way Logan and Max were looking at each other in the eyes, thought it might be a good time to let them sort their feelings out together.

"Huh... Bling, how about we go take walk, go to a bar or something?"

"Sure, now you two: behave" he said with a grin as he left with Zack.

They went to some bar that was near Logan's building. It felt kind of awkward at first, but as they talked more, they really get along.

"She really likes him doesn't she?" said Bling

"Yeah. But she only realized it when we were in New York. How about him?"

"More than he wants to admit, that's for sure"

And they became friends. The most unexpected things can happen between people. Who would've gessed that Logan's therapist and Max's bother would get along so well?

* * *

" I... I thought I told not to come?" said Logan as he took and uncertain step toward her

" Yeah, well, i had the right to know if you were still alive, didn't I?" she looked at him in the eyes... his pale blue eyes she had missed so much in the past month.

"Sorry i didn't call. I should've. I just wanted this " he gestured to his legs " to be a surprise"

She didn't answer. There were no words needed in this conversation. They stared at each other for a long time. 

" I have something for you " he said

"And what's that? Have you found something on my sibs?" she walked over to him, out of curiosity. 

He gently put his arms around her waist. At first she was surprised, but then she understood that the feeling she felt so strong inside of her was mutual. He leaned and kissed her softly on the lips. The passion they both felt finally expressed as the kiss grew deeper. 

When they broke apart, Logan wrapped his arms around her and held her tight against him.

"I am finally at home" she whispered

End of the serie

Well, I hope you enjoyed the story. I know the ending kinda suck, but it's the hardest part of the story right? Please, leave a review, I love to know what you guys think! helps me improve my writing!!! As for the reviews that suggest that I should use the spellcheck on the computer: I'd love to, but mine is in french so it doesn't really work ;) anyways, I did my best.


End file.
